campwarriorfandomcom-20200213-history
Dynomite
Dynomite (nicknamed Dyno) is a current Junior Counselor at Camp Warrior. He was hired after his 2016 CIT session alongside other counselors such as Bombardier Beetle and Raptor. Biography It’s impossible to say when exactly Dyno was born because he predates the concept of time itself. There are no existing records of his life Pre-Construction, but with the assistance of two other Immortals, Kyrryn and Varik, he stole the Octahedron of Creation and formed the existing multiverse in one big bang. The Grand Council of Immortals ordered the execution of Dyno, Kyrryn, and Varik for violating the code of non-intervention in mortal affairs. While they awaited their execution, Dyno used the Octahedron of Creation to forge a portal outside the Citadel and into the multiverse, but upon their approach, Lu’ith, the head of the Grand Council, blocked their path. Lu’ith immediately impaled Varik with his Impossible Halberd, causing his body to implode in a burst of flesh and blood. Kyrryn attempted an attack on Lu’ith but the blow was little more effective than a mosquito bite, and Kyrryn was promptly eviscerated. Dyno tried to reach the portal, but Lu’ith hurled his Impossible Halberd backwards just narrowly missing Dyno’s core. Lu’ith kept backwards, directly between Dyno and the portal, and prepared to make another attack. Dyno feinted left, then doubled back to the right to escape while Lu’ith was off balance. Lu’ith quickly recovered and sent a kick directly into Dyno’s midsection, sending him flying into a wall. Lu’ith retrieved his Impossible Halberd and closed in for the kill, but Dyno used the Octahedron of Creation to build a cage made of energy from the Aetherrealm. Dyno jumped through the portal and began his journey into the multiverse. But as he went through, he saw Lu’ith use the Octahedron of Power to shatter the Aether bonds and escape. Dyno spent the next 10 billion years roaming around Earthrealm honing his combat abilities and uncovering the many secrets in the Octahedron of Creation, leaving trillions of celestial bodies in his wake (including the Solar System). However, most of the Octohedron of Creation’s energy was expended in the Construction, so nothing can be formed on such a large scale again. Dyno knew that one day, he would have to face Lu’ith and the other Immortals again, but he did not have anything to measure against the might of the Impossible Weapons, and the Octahedron of Creation did not have enough energy to build a better weapon. So he wandered the multiverse, searching for some way to defeat the Immortals. One day, Dyno sensed an insane energy spike emanating from a portal at the edge of the universe and decided to investigate. He cautiously approached the portal and tried to get a sense for the energy radiating from the other side, but it’s properties changed faster than he could register. Dyno decided to enter the portal and entered a realm that was both empty and full, bright and dark, static and dynamic. He had entered the realm at the edge of Creation that doesn’t entirely exist, the Absurdrealm. Dyno stood near the entrance and made his way to a temple that wasn't there, as he felt the strange energy in the opposite direction. Championships and Accomplishments Chief of Cayuga (2017) A part of the 2017 Cayuga Victory Created the Multiverse Created All Life in the Universe Defeated Lu'ith, Head of the Grand Council of Immortals, Wielder of the Octahedron of Power and the Impossible Halberd Forged the 9 Dimensional Blade and lived to tell the tale